Alcohol Always Leads To
by needlesandthread
Summary: What happens when Kyo and Yuki take Haru out for his 20th birthday and lots of alcohol is involved? Yaoi and pretty explicit sexual content. One shot.


Alcohol Always Leads To….

Kyo slid Hatsuharu a bowl of food across the table. "Morning, birthday boy! Don't worry, it's vegan," he added, as Haru peered into the soup for any signs of beef. Yuki stumbled to the table in his usual zombie-like state and sat down with the two guys. He ate his soup on autopilot, until he had fully awakened he wasn't approachable, so the other two ignored him. The three had taken up residence together in a rental house not to far from Tokyo U, where they all attended. It was a little strange for Kyo to be on such good terms with Yuki, although they still bickered and occasionally fought, a lot of things had changed. The memories came flooding back to him.

When Kyo was 18, Akito came and locked him away in the cat's prison. He was locked in that solitude for about 6 months before Shigure and Hatori were able to convince Akito that keeping him locked up was a waste of his time and money. As soon as they got the go ahead, Yuki had kicked the door in and freed Kyo, asking him to come live with him and Haru. Kyo had never seen such concern from Yuki for him before, and once he started living with the other two, the rivalry that had once burned bright between them died down to just a flicker.

Kyo really didn't understand it, but he liked what he had here and so he didn't question it too much. Seeing Yuki nearly finished and looking more responsive, he decided to approach the subject of Haru's birthday.

"So, Yuki, what are we going to do tonight for Haru's birthday?"

Yuki rolled his eyes. "Whatever you two do is your business. I have a research paper to write to write tonight."

"Aww, come on Yuki," whined Haru. "It's my 20th birthday! I'm finally legal! Let's go get shit faced!"

"I'll think about it. We have to get moving, we're going to be late for class."

Yuki got out of his last class an hour early. He went up to his room and laid on the bed with his laptop, writing his paper. It was due in a week, but Yuki felt better knowing he had all his work done early and never had to rush to get things done last minute. He wasn't even a third of the way in when he rolled away from the computer, tired. He was a full time student, nearly ready to graduate with an associates degree, and he was getting run into the ground with homework. _I'll just rest my eyes for a while_, he thought, and was asleep instantly.

That's how Kyo found him an hour later, sprawled across his bed, dead to the world. Kyo took a minute to take in the sight, Yuki was so peaceful and relaxed. His hair had fallen into his face and Kyo found himself wanting to brush it away. It disturbed him to think things like that about his cousin but it was happening more frequently. He stored it in the back of his mind for further contemplation and shook Yuki's shoulder roughly.

"Hey you! Wake up, you damn rat!"

Yuki's eyes snapped open and he grabbed Kyo by the neck of his t-shirt, yanking him down on top of him so his nose was nearly touching Kyo's.

"You baka! If you ever wake me up like that again, I swear to you that you will regret it!"

"Oh fuck you," replied Kyo. "Here you say you can't go out with us because you have homework, and you're up here sleeping! What's the matter, prince? Haru keeping you up too late into the night?"

That earned him a left hook to the chin, and Yuki released his shirt upon punching him so Kyo fell right on his ass. He sat there rubbing his jaw and Haru appeared in the doorway, as if summoned when Kyo spoke his name. "Aww, cut it out you assholes, and get ready to go out!" He had been looking forward to this all day, and it was pissing him off that they were lollygagging around fighting. He could feel his black side bubbling beneath the surface. It didn't take much for Black Haru to emerge.

"I was just coming up here to get this jerk and he attacked me!", growled Kyo, getting up off the floor and smoothing out his shirt. "I'm ready when you are."

"Well, come on then, Yuki!" Haru said, his voice laced with anger. "You are coming, right?"

Yuki sighed. It was Haru's birthday, this was a rite of passage. He didn't want to fight with Black Haru either, since he was really the only one who could control Haru in that state. "Fine, let me change. I'll meet you two downstairs."

Haru happily followed Kyo and Yuki downtown. They had asked him where he wanted to go, and he told them of this club he heard about around school called The Temple. Yuki and Kyo never heard of it but got directions off the computer. They found it alright and stood in the line to get in. They could hear the music pounding inside. Once they got up to the front, a guy dressed in tight leather pants and a multi-colored tank top that was cut off to expose his midriff checked their Ids and let them in.

Upon entering, Kyo and Yuki caught each others eye and both turned abruptly to Haru.

"What the fuck, Haru?", yelled Kyo over the pounding bass.

"Did you know this was a gay club?" questioned Yuki, whose face was turning red upon being whistled at.

"Yup!", Haru declared happily. "Oh come on you guys, you've known for years that I'm bi. And with our curse and the drinking we're going to do, I didn't think a club full of girls was the best choice!"

Kyo and Yuki considered that. Haru was right. They couldn't have a club full of people seeing them transform into animals upon chest contact with a girl. Akito would have them all murdered.

"Fine," said Yuki, rubbing the space between his eyes, "It's your birthday, after all."

"Great! Now let's get some drinks!" Haru grabbed both of their hands and pulled them to the bar.

And drink they did. They were getting hit on like crazy, both Yuki and Kyo were cursing their feminine Sohma beauty. Haru was basking in the attention, not to mention telling everyone who approached them that it was his birthday, thus earning them free drinks. Haru even danced with a few guys. Yuki could see why they all liked Haru, with his tight black pants, motorcycle boots, black tight t-shirt and all his goth jewelry. He was dark and mysterious, but had a kind face that didn't make you scared to approach him. He was loveable and easy going when he was white.

Kyo watched Haru grinding with some dude that had a Hatori hairstyle, except it was dyed neon green. He glanced at Yuki out of the corner of his eye. Yuki was staring down into his drink, looking bored. God was he gorgeous. He too had donned black pants, but wore a white t-shirt under a long sleeved fitted gray button up. Always simple, never flashy like his brother. That's what Kyo loved about him. They were a lot alike. He was dying to dance with Yuki. He felt hot as he thought of their bodies pressed together…oh fuck. He grabbed his shot and downed it, letting the alcohol make him dizzy.

Haru came back, panting a little and threw back his shot. He eyed the two of them. "Hey! Neither one of you has danced with me, you're just sitting around getting drunk! Get up off your asses and come dance!" Yuki looked extremely uncomfortable and eyed the packed dance floor. He really didn't want to…he didn't dance. Especially like that…He watched Kyo get unsteadily to his feet and said to Haru, "Oh fuck it. I'm drunk enough."

"You too, Yuki," Haru commanded, getting that dangerous look in his eyes. Yuki sighed and knocked back his drink and begrudgingly let Haru pull him out on the dance floor with Kyo right behind. His head started swimming upon standing, and he tried to recall how much he drank, but couldn't. A new song started up, some sort of pop song that had a lot of bass and a real good beat. Haru grabbed Yuki's hips and started swaying against him, with Kyo right behind him, sandwiching him in. Yuki closed his eyes and just focused on the music, letting it fill him and mix with the alcohol, which freed him to move.

They threw all their inhibitions to the wind and went crazy. Yuki was on cloud nine. He felt the heat of Kyo against his back, feeling his muscles ripple as he danced against him, and Yuki threw his arms back to grasp Kyo's hips and pull him into his behind. Haru was grinding his pelvis into Yuki's, his hands around Yuki's slim waist. They looked as though they were having sex, and every one who was watching was getting turned on by these three boys.

Kyo's hands starting roaming, he couldn't stop himself. He slid his hands up Yuki's sides and across his chest. He ground harder into Yuki and buried his face into the crook of his neck, nipping at the tender flesh. Yuki didn't even have time to react to Kyo, because Haru, who wouldn't be left out, pressed his lips to Yuki's. Yuki gasped as heat shot through his body to his groin, and Haru took advantage of that and shot his tongue into Yuki mouth. He tasted like strawberries and alcohol_. Of course, Yuki would drink girly drinks_, he thought to himself. They're tongues battled each other for dominance while they ground against each other, and Kyo kept rubbing himself against Yuki's backside and kissed Yuki's neck, massaging his nipples through his shirt.

Yuki moaned into their kiss, and seconds later Haru pulled back. "Maybe we should leave guys. We're causing a scene!"

Yuki glanced around, embarrassed. Several guys were leering at them, and their actions had spurred a lot of couples to get intimate like were just doing. Kyo dug in his pocket and pulled out a wad of bills, tossing it on their table as they walked by for their waiter. Outside in the cool of the night, he thought about what just happened. He snuck looks at the others, it was apparent they were thinking about it too. Both had far away, spaced out looks, and Yuki's lips were still a little swollen from his and Haru's kiss.

The driver pulled around and they all piled into the back of the estate car. Haru requested the driver put up the barrier, and once the tinted, sound proof glass was in place, he leaned over and captured Yuki's lips again. Kyo was shocked, well apparently the fun wasn't over. Since Yuki was kissing Haru back, it seemed like he was ok with this, so Kyo scooted down onto the floor between the two boys and watched them make out, rubbing his hands over each of their thighs.

Haru broke the kiss after a while and pulled Kyo up in between himself and Yuki. He kissed the surprised Kyo, who tasted like Buffalo Sweat (1). A man after his own heart. He himself had been drinking Spicy Sandstorms (2). Was it any wonder they were this drunk? Kyo didn't care, he couldn't think. Haru's mouth tasted fucking incredible and Yuki's hands were under his t-shirt, caressing his skin and sending fire blazing down to cock.

_(1) Buffalo Sweat: a shot consisting of three parts bourbon, one part Tabasco sauce_

_(2) Spicy Sandstorm: 1 ounce scotch, 1 ounce gin, ground black pepper, splash of Tabasco sauce - the evil boss of the Buffalo Sweat. Gross manly drinks to induce vomiting and put hair on your chest. Yuck, I'm with Yuki and the girly drinks!_

They could feel the car slowing down and stopping, and all broke apart, righting their clothes and smoothing their hair. They bolted from the back of the car, wobbling up the porch and into the house, trying to hide their flushed faces and semi-erections from the driver. The driver just shook his head and pulled away, reflecting on what he was like when he was that age and wondered how come they all came home super drunk without any girls.

As soon as the door shut, Haru kicked off his boots. His aim wasn't good when drunk, one boot landed in a potted plant by the door, the other skidded down the hallway. Haru was too drunk to give a shit and stalked toward Kyo, who backed up into the living room and came to a halt at the back of the couch. Haru tackled him and they fell over backwards onto the couch, Haru's lips on Kyo's. Yuki pulled off his shirts, they were damp with sweat from dancing and collapsed into a chair across from the others. He watched them make out, Haru assuming the dominate roll.

Yuki rubbed himself through his pants, their panting and groaning was making him hard. Haru broke the kiss and said to Kyo, "Look, kitty. Yuki's over there pleasuring himself all alone. Maybe you could help him out?" With that, he got off Kyo and stood up, grabbing Yuki's wrist and pulling him out of the chair. Kyo crawled over and kissed Yuki's stomach while he unbuckled his pants, pulling them down along with his boxers, watching Yuki's hard erection bob up and down as he kicked his pants away from his ankles. Kyo grasped the base and took an experimental lick across the head. Yuki stiffened and gasped, so Kyo wrapped his lips around the head and began to suck.

Little by little, Kyo took more of Yuki until he was deep throating his cousin, who was now moaning loudly and his fingers were tearing at Kyo's scalp. Suddenly, he was grabbed by the shoulders and yanked back. He looked up to find Haru, completely naked. "It's my turn, kitty," he said, and grabbed a fistful of Kyo's hair. Haru delved himself inside Kyo's mouth, who wasn't prepared. Kyo sputtered and gagged as Haru mouth fucked him. He couldn't pull back because Haru was holding him in place by his hair. "That's right, choke on it, little kitten," Haru said icily.

_Fuck, the asshole went black_, thought Kyo as he went to work. Haru motioned for Yuki to stand next to him, and Yuki complied, seeing the challenge in Haru's eyes to even dare question him. Drunk and horny, he didn't know how to control Black Haru so he figured it was just best to do what he wanted unless things got out of hand. Haru pulled him in and gave him a searing kiss, while wrapping his hand around Yuki's hardness and pumping him.

Yuki was panting and making delicious mewling sounds, and Haru was thrusting wantonly into Kyo's mouth. Haru felt like he was getting a little too close to the edge, so he released Kyo's hair and pulled himself away from his cousin's mouth. He let go of Yuki too, who made a disappointed sound. "Why don't you two go sit on the couch, maybe it's my turn to do some work?", Haru suggested. Yuki and Kyo sat down next to each other on the couch, and Kyo promptly removed his clothing. It was quite a sight, Haru decided, both his cousins sitting there naked with their hard-ons standing at attention. It made his own cock throb with desire.

Haru knelt between Kyo's legs and engulfed his cock. He swirled his tongue over the slit and flicked the ridge, then started bobbing up and down all the while running his tongue in clockwise circles while he sucked. Kyo threw his head back and moaned, Haru surely had a devil tongue. As Haru sucked him, Kyo slid his hand over to Yuki, lightly teasing his throbbing member with his fingers. Kyo noticed how Yuki's erection jumped a little every time he moaned from the pleasure Haru was giving him.

"Fuck Haru! Y-you are going to make me cum if you stop!", Kyo cried, and Haru stopped, instead dipping his lower to tease his balls with his tongue for a few moments. Then he popped his head up, staring back at the other two and sneered, "So which one of you is getting fucked?"

Kyo's hand froze around Yuki's cock and they both stared back at Haru, blushing. Even through their drunken haze they both knew losing their virginity to Black Haru was going to hurt like hell. Suddenly, Yuki grinned maliciously and whispered in Kyo's ear, who's eyes narrowed and a small grin stretched across his lips too. Kyo released Yuki, who said, "Well, since you have the most experience here, Haru, the only getting fucked is you!" Like lightning, Yuki was behind Haru, grabbing both his arms and pulling them behind his back.

The ox, due to his drunken state, was slower than normal, but nonetheless strong. He bucked and writhed, trying to free himself, but Kyo restrained his shoulders, pushing downward so the boy really had no where to go. Yuki leaned into him, his erection rubbing the small of Haru's back. He placed his lips next to the struggling boy's ear and purred, "Think about it, Haru. How long have you liked me? Don't you want to feel me inside you? I'll make it feel real good, I promise. I'll do anything you want me to do to you." They saw him shudder, and Kyo let go of his shoulders, squatting down and taking Haru's cock in his hand.

He pumped Haru's thick dick, and said, "And while Yuki fucks you, you can suck me off. Haru, you have such a magically mouth. I want to feel it again, I want to cum in your mouth, if you'll let me."

"Alright, alright!," Haru cried, throwing his head back against Yuki's shoulder. "Shit, the pair of you are going to make me cum from your whore-ish mouths!" Kyo smirked and sat back on the couch, and Yuki tentatively let go of his arms, but Haru just crawled over to Kyo and looked back at Yuki. Lazily he said, "There's a pocket sized bottle of lube in my pants, use your fingers first!" Yuki could see that Black Haru was gone, and Haru turned his attentions back to Kyo. It didn't occur to either one of them to question why Haru was carrying around lube in his pockets. (_But that's what happens when you're drunk…)_

_Yuki retrieved the bottle and poured a little on three of his fingers. He found Haru's entrance and slowly slid one finger in. Even though drunk, he was kind of embarrassed to be doing this, so he focused on what the other two where doing. Kyo sure looked like he was in heaven, with his eyes closed and mouth slack. He slid in another finger, twisting and scissoring Haru's tight hole. When the third finger went in, Haru started pushing back, forcing Yuki's fingers in deeper. Yuki wiggled and twisted, grinning when Haru suddenly stopped sucking Kyo to moan, "Oh Fuck!" So he had found his sweet spot. _

_Yuki lubed himself and mounted his cousin, pushing himself all the way into Haru. He paused, letting Haru adjust. A short while later, Haru started moving his hips, so Yuki took that as his ready signal. Slowly, he pulled himself out of Haru just to slam back into him, gasping at the tightness of Haru's walls around his cock. Yuki never knew something could feel so good. In and out he thrust, and Haru moaned around Kyo's cock, causing Kyo to throw his head back and bury his fingers into Haru's two toned hair. Realizing he was getting close, Kyo made eye contact with Yuki._

"_Fuck him harder, Y-yuki," he panted out. "The harder you go, the faster he sucks, and I'm so close…"_

_Yuki obliged. He too was really close that's why he kept the slower pace. He slammed in and out of Haru as roughly as he could, digging his nails into the younger boy's hips. The air was full of the sound of skin slapping skin and all of they're desperate moans and panting. Kyo and Yuki's eyes never left each other, and Yuki watched Kyo's face as he realized he was falling over the edge. He filled Haru's mouth with a scream, arching his back and then collapsing back into the couch when there was no more left._

_Haru was still gripping Kyo's legs and used them as support to push back and meet Yuki in time with his rapid thrusts. He was moaning a series of curse words and announced he was going to cum. Yuki felt his muscles tense and Haru exploded all over the floor and front of the couch, screaming and biting hard into Kyo's inner thigh, who yelped and punched Haru in the head. Yuki felt the wonderful clenching and contracting of Haru's muscles around him and lost it, pumping his essence into Haru with small thrusts and finally collapsing on top of him._

_Finally, when they all caught their breath, Yuki removed himself from Haru, grabbing a pillow from the couch and collapsing on the floor, exhausted. Haru joined him, cuddling into his chest, and Kyo grabbed a pillow and the throw off the back of the couch. He pulled the cover over the three of them and laid on Yuki's other side. No one spoke a word, and they all passed out._

_And that was how the very unlucky Hatori found them at noon the next day. The driver had mentioned how drunk they were and Akito demanded he go check on them when Shigure reported in that he couldn't get any of them on the phone. He knocked repeatedly, but no one answered, and upon trying the door he found it unlocked and walked in. The place looked like gale winds had took it, there were clothes and shoes everywhere, and Hatori knew how meticulous Yuki was. Rounding the corner, he stopped short upon the sight of the three naked boys all tangled together on the floor._

_He pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut. Sighing, he left some strong painkillers with a note on the coffee table. He left, locking the door behind him and lit a cigarette. Getting in his car, he smirked, remembering waking up on the floor like that several times when he was that age with Shigure on one side and Ayame on the other. He'd always keep their secret._


End file.
